Silent Night
by Khmyh
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover on Christmas Eve, their very first time with all of them  spending Christmas together.  In the middle of the night, Rei and Minako shared a conversation about Santa, family moments and things they do in Christmas.


_**Author's note:**_

_This is my Christmas present for my favourite readers, it's follows right after _43 Percent, _EoT timeline, so there's no romance involved__. Sorry, it isn't as well planned as I hope it would, since there are a few key things I wanted to do that I ended up crowding them all into the following three thousand words. Still, I hope you will enjoy reading it, and most of all…_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_*For those following Echoes of Time, I will post chapter 17 next week. _

_** Excuse the references I made to Castle. Recently, I developed an obsession with it and I can't help myself. (For those who don't watch Castle, disregard this. LOL.)_

* * *

In the middle of the night, a girl slid the glass door opened and slipped into the balcony of the penthouse loft in the glistening city of Tokyo.

Setting a white votive candle on the railing with a small figurine of Santa Claus, she looked up at the sky, listening to the sound of the Christmas Carols drifting in the air.

She smiled as the particular scene brought back memories.

It was the same night two years ago, while listening to the mixture of Christmas carols and an announcement about the ranking of her debut album, that she had met her little white furry guardian and most trusted friend.

It was the same night two years ago that her life changed, for the better—and the worse in a way, but she did not regret having that change, because after all, she was here again, and her life now was better—_way better_.

She—Aino Minako, Japan's number one teenage idol, was happy and content.

Minako's smile widened as the familiar tune of the Christmas Eve carol started in the background.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

* * *

Lying on the bench facing the night sky, Minako admired the moon's beauty before closing her eyes, still listening to the Christmas carols. The candle and figurine lay on the floor just beside the bench, and she allowed the soft but chilling winter wind blew across her face.

"I thought you would be out here."

Opening her eyes, Minako found her best friend's face upside down right above her.

"Reiko?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Minako sat up and moved to give Rei some space on the bench.

"Can't you just give me a straight answer?" Rei scowled.

"Stop being so grumpy, especially for such an occasion! And sit down would you?" Minako laughed and pulled Rei down by the wrist. "Why did you come out? I thought you were asleep with the others."

"I felt you got up, and when you didn't come back, I decide to come find you. Why did _you_ come out?"

"I couldn't sleep. It's too early!"

"For the record, you never were an early sleeper, or an early waker."

"Hey, I find your undertone mildly offending! You're the one who sleeps and wake too early, plus I have no problem waking up for work."

"How about school?"

Minako pointedly ignored the question. She sighed exaggeratedly, leaning back slightly to look up at the sky. "And to think we're having a slumber party, who would've thought Usagi would insist going to bed early?"

Rei snorted. "And who would've thought a fifteen years old girl would still believe that Santa Claus would visit and give out presents on the night of Christmas Eve."

"Well, even if we aren't just kids anymore, we can still dream and hope." Minako shrugged with a casual smile.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Minako turned to find the miko looking at her with eyes gleaming between disbelief and amusement.

"No teasing or witty comments on Usagi's childishness?"

"Well, it is Usagi's we're talking about."

"It never stopped you from teasing her. It didn't stop any of us. Don't tell me you believe Santa Claus too."

"It's a legend."

"But you are not denying it."

"No, I'm not. Of course, I don't expect a chubby man dressed in red to come bringing presents any moment, but I'm willing to think that there is someone I can make my Christmas wishes to. Put it in another way, it's like making a wish on your birthday, but this time, you are basing it on a festival and on someone _living in the North Pole_." Minako said the last few words in a light teasing voice, causing Rei to smile and shake her head."

"So, mystic miko Hino Rei, you don't believe in Santa?" Minako quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nope. Not since I was mature enough."

"Which was?"

"Six."

"Oh."

"Minako, no need to give me that look."

"What look?"

"I know that look. And I'm telling you it has nothing to do with my mother's death."

Minako silent cursed herself, so much for being an idol and actress. Having been performing in a few dramas already, she should be able keep control of her facial expression or hide her thoughts better, but either way, Rei read her easy enough. "I'm out of practice with you," she sighed.

"Maybe I just know you." Rei smirked. "It's just that at the age of six I was old enough to see the distinction between reality and dreams. Besides, I doubted Santa's existence since I was three anyway."

"Why?"

"There's no chimney in the house."

Minako laughed at Rei's simple statement of fact.

"Well… I believed—more like _wished_ Santa was true. It's one of the things I like about Christmas, that there's always hope around." Minako picked up the Santa figurine just beside her foot on the floor and turned it in her hands, admiring the details of the ceramic craft, secretly thinking about how she used to hope—_pray_ that Santa can somehow cure her illness, that Santa can make her not feel lonely anymore.

"Christmas is the festival my parents and I love the most, especially dad, and we used to celebrate together. It's also one of the reasons I come to this penthouse loft

"How is this relevant?"

"First of all, this loft is my dad's. The year of mom and dad's divorcement, dad moved back to London, his birth place. But because for business needs, he comes back to Tokyo from time to time, and this is where he stays whenever he does. While we meet at least once for a meal every time he comes back, he tries his best to be here for Christmas, and I spend my Christmas with him and mom when mom's in Tokyo as well."

"But?"

"_But. _Even when he couldn't come back, he lends the loft to me to stay in. It's his way of apologizing as well as showing me that he cares, because we have a lot of good memories and small traditions when it comes to our favourite festival. Like making Christmas pudding, watching Christmas Carol and drinking eggnog etc."

A light bulb lit up in Rei's mind. What Minako just said was what they had been doing since they arrived the loft that afternoon. They had made a mess in the kitchen when they made the pudding together, but managed to get it done with Makoto's help. They have watched Christmas Carol after the light feast they had for dinner while drinking eggnog. Minako, who had always been very private about her life before being an idol and meeting them as senshis, was sharing her traditions with them.

"… Christmas really means a lot to you." Rei said, slightly overwhelmed by the realization.

"I told you, it's my favourite festival. And it's no fun doing it alone." Minako smiled brightly, and Rei couldn't help but return it.

"So… you decorated everything in the loft? It's quite a lot."

"No, they were all set even before I arrive. Dad got it prepared every time before giving me the keys—I think he had the loft's caretaker do it." Minako placed the Santa figurine into Rei's palm. "The keys came with this in a package. It's my Christmas gift. It sort of became another tradition, that dad would give me a different Santa figurine every year." Minako's smile widened watching her best friend examining Santa the same she did a moment ago. "Bringing this with me, I spend my Christmases here every year… well, nearly."

"Nearly?"

"I didn't come here last year. Was too busy kicking youma's butt and getting away from Nephrite."

"Getting away? As I recall, you were leading him to your location!"

"_Once_ only! Other times I was really trying to get away."

An impish smile suddenly spread across the idol's face. Rei didn't need to be a psychic to know something bad is going to happen.

"And know what I also remember?"

Did Rei dare ask?

"What?"

"You running all over Tokyo to find me. It was frustrating, but cute now I think of it."

"You're taking things out of context. We're talking about Christmas, and _that_ was near Valentine."

If Minako had registered her friend's protest, she didn't show it. "If only you had brought chocolate with you."

"Chocolate? For what?"

"My Valentine's gift."

"MINAKO!"

The conversation ended up having Rei blush furiously and Minako laughing her guts out. With a huff, Rei gave Minako her Santa figurine back and waited for the idol to calm down.

"So, your turn to speak. I told you how I spent Christmas, you should tell me yours."

Not that Rei really minded, but she couldn't help but challenge the girl a bit. "It's not like I asked you to tell me."

"Yeah. You _weren't asking_ very loudly." Aside from singing and ways to keep up appearances, one of the things Minako also learnt as an idol was to also how to read people's looks and body language. It does help you get to know people in the industry.

"You were wondering about the loft the very first moment we arrived."

Rei opened her mouth, but Minako held a finger out. "Don't try to deny it. _I just know you_."

Rei rolled her eyes seeing Minako's smirk. "In my defense, you did tell me that you only live in hotel rooms or in your mom's house, discounting you o_ccasional sleepovers_ at the shrine."

"Yup, that's why I decided to tell you even though it's not like I owe you an explanation. And with that, I shared my Christmas with you, so you should do that same. You do know about the virtue of sharing, right?"

Rei shook her head with a helpless chuckle.

"Fine. Last year, Usagi had a party at Crown. We all had fun and there's the usual Karaoke, but beside your songs, there was Christmas carols involved."

Minako nodded her acknowledgement. "And before that?"

"…Shrine chores?"

"You're kidding me."

"What? I'm Shinto."

"As much as Christmas is a Christian holiday, it obviously has become a universal holiday even for non-believers over the years."

"I really see it as an opportunity for businessmen to make profits."

"That's a boring way to look at the world."

Rei snorted.

"Come on! You're supposed to celebrate a way or another. Something fun!"

"Kids come to the shrine to play during holiday, and I play with them. But that's not really just a Christmas thing."

Minako shook her head.

"Reiko. You study in a Catholic school, and I met you in a Catholic church."

"I associate myself with the academy no more than just studying. And I was at the church to pay respect to my mother."

"Oh," Minako blinked. That was the last thing she expected to hear from the miko. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"No harm done. No reason for you to know anyway." Rei shrugged it off.

"But that explains it. I actually had been wondering what a faithful Shinto like you were doing at the church for a while now."

"You could've just asked."

"Yeah, but that would take away the fun."

Rei rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Speaking of church, there is something nice I did before that is Christmas related."

"What is it?"

"Mama used to bring me to that very same church to listen to the church choir sing Christmas Carols. It was always packed with people, and people always sang along. I vaguely remember mama singing as well."

Rei smiled a warm smile of nostalgia, and Minako found herself captured by the rare sight of her friend.

"If I try hard enough, I sometimes think I can still feel mama's warmth when she held my hand. We never broke contact even when the singing started and we had to hold up the lyrics singlehanded." Rei laughed. "Actually, it's more like I didn't allow mama to let go."

"You were clingy." Minako grinned.

Rei nodded with an equal grin. "I was awfully clingy. You can nearly never see me a meter away from mama, and I never let go of her hand in a crowd."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hate noisy stuff, so the crowd frightens me."

"If I didn't know better, I say the crowd still frightens you given by how you avoid them."

"Yeah, right. So never expect me to attend any of your concerts."

"Hey!"

Rei smiled smugly watching the idol pout.

"And speaking of concerts… did you sing too?"

"What?"

"The Christmas Carols, in the church with your mother. Did you sing?"

"Uh… I think I did… why?"

"You need a repeat."

"Huh?"

"Sing with me!"

"What the?"

"Hear the First Noel playing now? It came from the CD shop' amplifier below. It plays the same disc every year this time, so I know. The next song is Silent Night. Let's sing together."

"I told you I don't like singing."

"Nah uh. You told me you don't like Karaoke, and _this_, is not Karaoke. You have no excuse."

Minako pulled Rei up with her and they approached the railing. The First Noel was about to end.

Seeing the smile Minako flashed her, Rei didn't feel like rejecting her best friend anymore. So as the tune of Silent Night started in the background, she took a deep breath and mimicked her friend looking at the splendid night view of Tokyo.

They sang together.

_Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in Heavenly peace  
Sleep in Heavenly peace_

* * *

Hearing soft chatters getting louder, Rei and Minako turned around just in time to see Makoto sliding the glass door open, followed by Ami, Usagi, Luna and Artemis emerging from the living room.

"Told you they would be out here." Artemis said and hopped onto Minako's shoulder.

"How long were you two awake?" Luna asked.

"Half an hour."

"About forty five minutes?"

"Why didn't you wake us too?" Makoto crossed her arms.

"Yeah! It's mean of you two to have fun without us."

"Usagi, you're the one who wanted to sleep early." Rei rebutted.

"So, you two couldn't sleep?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. You guys too?" Minako asked.

"Yup. And as ironic as it is, Usagi woke the rest of us." Makoto shook her head.

"I can't help it. I really tried going back to sleep, but I'm wide awake now." Usagi wailed.

"Well. People are not meant to sleep early in slumber parties anyway." Minako smiled.

"But you girls shouldn't tire yourselves too much. Remember there's still the Christmas party Usagi's mama is holding in the Tsukino resident."

"It's a party, Luna. No one can feel tired in parties, nor of parties." Makoto waved off.

"Except Rei." Minako added, causing Makoto to laugh and the miko to scowl.

"It'll be so fun tomorrow! And Rei-chan and Minako-chan finally get to come over! Only the two of you haven't been here before. Mama is so excited! And Shingo would surely jaw drop seeing Minako-chan!"

"Calm down, Usagi. You'll wake the whole city up. And the boys are coming too, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. Mamoru, Motoki-kun, and I even invited Akai-kun!"

"Eh? Nephrite?"

Usagi nodded gleefully seeing the surprised look on her friends' face.

"And Mako-chan? Have you and Motoki-kun kissed before?"

"W-what! Where did that come from?"

"Mama said she'll be putting up a mistletoe. You could take that chance to kiss Motoki-kun."

"USAGI!"

Usagi grinned and ignored the blushing and spluttering brunette, turning to face her genius friend. "And Ami-chan, you can do that with Akai-kun too!"

"EH?"

"You two are so close together these days, and I saw the looks he give you."

"Usagi-chan! It's not what you think!"

"I think love is in the air!"

"USAGI!" "USAGI-CHAN!"

Usagi squealed as she ran around the spacious balcony, chased by her two blushing friends. Rei, Minako, Luna and Artemis laughed.

"So much for _Silent _night." Rei commented, causing the idol to giggle more while watching the comedic scene.

"Oh!"

"What is it, Artemis?" Minako asked.

"Look."

Luna looked upward, just in time to catch sight of a small white dot landing on her nose.

"Snow!"

"Eh? Really? Really?" Usagi halted abruptly that both Ami and Makoto bumped into her.

Everyone looked skyward to see the countless snowflakes flying downwards, followed by a string of exclamations of appreciation. Luna and Artemis joined the trio at the middle of the balcony to admire the beautiful scene, leaving Rei and Minako leaning against the railing.

"Hey, Reiko?" Minako started softly, a warm smile on her face watching her friends.

"Hmm?"

"Before going to Usagi's home tomorrow, let's go to the church together."

Rei blinked at her friend. "For what?"

"I want to listen to the choir sing Christmas Carols, I've never done that before. Will you come with me?"

Rei smiled.

"I would love to, Minako."

Minako's smile widened and she inched a bit closer standing beside Rei. They stood like that sharing the warmth and the moment together in comfortable silence, until Usagi squealed and came to them, dragged them towards the center of the balcony for more chatter and giggles.

When they finally returned into the loft interior to catch some sleep again, the Santa figurine and votive candle lay forgotten on the floor. Just like how Minako also left it two years ago.

Two years ago, she met Artemis, and she forgot to pick up the two items after her first fight as Sailor V, too busy chatting and asking questions at her mentor and new friend.

This year, she had no reason to pray anymore.


End file.
